Transformitive Emporium
by white1498
Summary: this story takes place in an alternate universe of RWBY. in this story expect transformation with a dash of smut. if you have a problem with any of this then please go away and return after you get over yourself imposed importance of writing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: food that changes you and rare dust

Ruby rose was walking around Vale looking for a dust store when she found a store she has never seen before. The store is called The Alchemical Emporium. "What a strange name, but one should never judge a book by its cover." Said, Ruby, before she opens the door and walked in. "OOOOOO." Said, Ruby, as she looked at all the items that were for sale. Ruby passed a box saying canine peppers that had differently sized peppers in it. "Hey, are you interested in any of my wares." Asked a voice from behind a counter.

Ruby around the corner to see a Faunus with wolf ears and a cat tail. "Oh, yes. I am just looking for your dust powders and crystals." Said Ruby walking up to the counter. "Sorry, what dust I do have is very rare, in fact, it's so rare that unless you have or buy six thousand lien worth of my wares I do not sell dust." Said the clerk folding her arms under her generously sized breasts. "Oh, then I would like to place an order to be delivered to the Beacon academy dorms." Said Ruby and now the clerk took out a pen and notepad. After ten minutes Ruby left the store with a bag full of dust, humming to herself, and a massive shipment of food to be delivered to the student dorms at Beacon Academy.

At team RWBY's dorm early morning…

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all fast asleep up until a loud beeping sound was heard. "Ah," Ruby screamed before she fell out of her bed. "Ugh, whoever ordered stuff go away." Said Yang folding a pillow over her head. "Ruby, what did you buy." Asked Weiss looking at Ruby like a disappointed mother. "I may or may not have bought out a store to get super rare dust to make some experimental new rounds." Said Ruby moving closer to the door.

"Really Ruby, really?" asked Weiss going to look out the window to see several crates of food being dropped off in front of the dorms. "Ruby, after all this food is delivered we are having a seriously long talk about how you spend your cut from missions that we complete." Says Weiss going back to bed and trying to go back to sleep. "I am not looking forward to a Weiss lecture at all." Said Ruby before laying her head on her pillow and falling asleep.

Later that morning…

Ruby woke up and looked around since it was Saturday everyone else was going to sleep in. Ruby got out of bed and got her clothes and started to change. She first took off her pajama bottoms and panties to put on a fresh pair of panties and her combat skirt, then she took off her Zwei puppy face shirt to reveal that she is in fact not a C-cup but a lower ended D-cup. "Now to get fresh bandages on to tie these puppies down." Said, Ruby, as she opened her drawer and took out a roll of medical tape that was custom made for her. Ruby began to tie down her breasts. Ruby with her now tied down breasts got her shirt and cloak on, finally, she got her leggings and boots on. Now fully dressed she grabbed her weapon and her new types of ammunition after getting her gear she opened the window and jumped out it.

Landing on her feet Ruby made her way to the crates full of food that she bought the day before. When Ruby arrived, she sees the store clerk with two books in hand. Ruby tried and failed to sneak around the Faunus clerk and was called out, "I know you are there just come out and talk with me," and Ruby came out of the shadows and walked up to the clerk. "Why are you here?" asks Ruby getting ready to encase she has to fight. "Why, I'm here to give you these." Says the clerk holding out two books. Ruby takes the books and looks at the titles the first one says: Foods That Transform You, while the other said: Recipes That Will Change You. "What are these for?" asks Ruby and the clerk gets on a waiting bullhead. "Those books are for all the food you ordered. Now take care and have some fun." Says the clerk smiling as the bullhead flew away.

"Well, I might as well get something for breakfast." Said Ruby not even bothering to look through either book. After rummaging through a create she fines only different types of peppers so she takes a few putting them in her supply pouch and heads to Forever Fall forest to hunt some Grimm to test her new rounds. However, before does she heads back to her dorm and places the books she was given on Weiss's desk and then heads to Beacon cliff to jump into Forever Fall Forest.

At Beacon cliff later…

Ruby arrives at Beacon cliff she steps onto one of the launch plates and takes out crescent rose. After hearing a click she is launched into the Grimm infested forest. Upon landing, she moves to the ruins to set up a forward camp to act as a safe area for anyone who finds her. Once she sets up a temporary shelter and gets a fire and plans to roast the peppers she brought with her. Ruby looks in her supply pouch to see she grabbed five regular canine peppers, five large canine peppers, and five solidly black canine peppers. Ruby takes three of the regular peppers and puts them on the skewer she brought with her. After five minutes the peppers were perfectly roasted and Ruby ate all three but not before she takes out a box of powdered milk, a cup, spoon and her water canteen. Ruby puts three spoons full of the powdered milk into the cup and pours in some water and stares producing fresh milk that Ruby uses to enjoy her roasted canine peppers.

After eating the peppers Ruby felt like she got healthier, next she felt really horny for no reason, then she grew a second set of breasts that had to be somewhere into C-cup range. "What in the name of the goddess Aria happened to me!?" cried out Ruby falling on her back at starting to massage her new left breast while her right is how two fingers into her wet pussy. After Ruby came and she spent some time panting she got up and set up crescent rose in a sniping position. After Ruby got set up she took out her scroll and called Weiss and got no answer, Blake again no answer and Yang again no answer. "Great, I'm stuck here until Monday when purge missions occur." Said Ruby getting comfortable because she will be stuck here for two more days.

A/N: this is a test chapter to see how you the reader like the idea of certain foods being the origin of the faunus evolution. please leave me a review because I really do read these things. not I am not kidding I truly do read these to see what my audience thinks of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: in two days one can change a lot

Inter log: Ruby: ruby bought out a store just to get at the rare dust they have because the clerk won't sell any dust unless you buy or have six thousand Lien. Ruby told them were to deliver all the food, but didn't know when the delivery would be, and it would be that way until early morning when everyone is still asleep. After getting a promised Weiss lecture, she got everything she would need for a hunting trip into Forever Fall forest with her experimental new rounds. After arriving in Forever Fall Ruby made her way to the ruins and set up a camp there. Ruby relies she has not eaten yet she takes out her what she has in her food pouch and finds: one full canteen of water, one carton of powdered milk, five of those regular canine peppers, five solid black peppers and five large peppers, along with a one spoon, skewer and a field cup. After cooking three canine peppers on the skewer she brought with her she eats the peppers at first, she felt healthier, then she felt really horny for no reason, finally she grew a set of C-cup breasts under her already large breasts. She drove two fingers into her wet pussy until she came. She was still a little turned on, but this turned on was manageable. Ruby got up and moved to where she would have an excellent view of the impediment area.

Later that day…

"Well, it is about dinner time." Says Ruby as she left her sniper nest and went to her camp, but not without her crescent rose. When she arrived at her camp she got out last two regular canine peppers and one solid black canine pepper. Ruby produced a fire, then she stuck the peppers on the skewer she brought, then after five minutes the peppers were perfectly roasted and eat them. Ruby did not know what plants were safe and which were poison. After Ruby ate the peppers she felt changes happen: again, she felt horny for no reason, the black-red tipped fur coat grew all over her and finally, she lost her human ears and they were replaced by pointed dog ears on top of her head. Since Ruby became horny for no reason she rammed two fingers into her pussy and rolled on to her front and held her pussy in the air. Finally, after three minutes of masturbation Ruby came spraying her fingers and thighs. "I should find a stream to get cleaned up in, but first I need to get my clothes off," said Ruby taking off her clothes and thankfully her bandages did not tear away along with her favorite panties.

After Ruby took off her clothes she looked herself over. "Fur coat, tail and doggy ears." Said, Ruby, as she felt herself up then sighed. "Yang is going to have a field day with dog puns." Said, Ruby, as she grabbed crescent rose and started to look for a steam to get cleaned up in. After ten minutes Ruby found a stream of crystal clear water with a sandy beach. "I should make a trail to this place," said Ruby as she extended crescent roses shaft and stuck it into the ground then walked over to the water and placed a toe in the water and the water felt cold. "Well, I might as well get used to a cold bath for the next two days." Said, Ruby, as she got into the water and started to scrub all over.

After taking a cold bath and walking out if the stream she shook herself dry like her dog Zwei. "I now see way Zwei shakes himself dry after a bath or getting wet in general." Said Ruby grabbing crescent rose and marking a trail to her new bathing place. Once Ruby arrived at the ruins she saw five beowolfs skulking around her camp. Ruby climbed up into a tree and took aim at the one she could only assume was the leader of this pack, loading one of her experimental rounds Ruby pulled the trigger and the round left the barrel and when it hit the beowolf it froze instantly then exploded into a ball of fire and with ice fragments flying everywhere the other four Grimm were in the blast and fragmentation radius killing the entire pack in one shot.

"Wow, I guess that is the reason why this dust is so rare." Said Ruby jumping down and walking over to her camp. After making sure all of her supplies, possessions, and tools along with ammo was safe and intact she went into her temporary shelter and fell asleep with crescent rose next to her.

Day two of hunting trip

Ruby woke up and stretched in an effort to wake up a bit more. After stretching, Ruby went out and started a fire and got out three black peppers. Ruby put the peppers on the skewer and let them roast while she prepared a cup of milk. After five minutes the black canine peppers were ready and Ruby ate the black peppers with a cup of milk to drink. Not long after eating the black canine peppers Ruby felt changes happen: her feet became paws, became stronger, tougher, healthier and now had a desire to be impregnated by a guy. "Ugh, I have to try and make contact with any member of my team or Jaunes because I don't know if I can take any more of these changes." Said, Ruby, as she took crescent rose and went to spend the day in her sniper's nest.

After arriving at her sniper nest Ruby got into a comfortable position and kept watch over her camp. After several hours she spotted an ancient beowolf that was probably around during the great war over forty years ago and it came with a pack of around forty betas, omegas and at least three alphas and these Grimm appeared to be very organized like a military unit. "I should let them pass I don't have enough ammo to take out a pack this large." Said Ruby taking down notes on the pack's composition for future purge missions.

After the pack searched Ruby's camp the ancient beowolf decided that she left a while ago and to destroy the camp wouldn't be worth it and so the pack left. "well at least those beowolfs did not destroy my camp." Said Ruby still in her sniper nest looking through her telescopic scope. it was now high noon and with the Grimm passing on Ruby took out her canteen and her field cup and poured herself a cup of water. After taking a drink of water Ruby put her canteen and field cup away and looked back down her scope.

Several hours later the sun was going down. "Well since it's now nightfall, I might as well return to my camp and fix some dinner." Said Ruby getting up with crescent rose, canteen and field cup and returning to her camp. Ruby started another fire and one black pepper and two large peppers. Ruby put the peppers on the skewer and put them over the fire to roast for five minutes. After five minutes Ruby ate the peppers and she felt more changes happen: her mouth extended to become a proto-muzzle and Ruby's need to breed became stronger. "I now have the beginnings of a muzzle and I am now getting a need to breed, by the goddess Aria I am glad tomorrow is Monday that means purge missions and I can link up with my team." Said Ruby now starting to smell the air. The air smelled muggy and Ruby just knew that meant rain so Ruby gathered everything she brought with her and put it inside her shelter. When Ruby had everything inside she went to sleep but not before she heard the pitter patter of rain on the walls and roof.

Day three of hunting trip

The next day Ruby woke up later than usual and stretched, then took the last of her peppers and then she remembered that her stroll is also an emergency transponder. "I should first have breakfast and then activate the transponder." Said Ruby and so she made a fire took her last three large peppers and let the peppers roast on the skewer over the fire. While the peppers roasted Ruby took out her scroll and activated the transponder to call for any teams that were actively in Forever fall. After five minutes the peppers were done and Ruby eats the peppers and after she ate the peppers changes again occurred. Ruby felt herself become: healthier, tougher and a greater need to breed. "Mph, I really should have read that book the clerk gave me." Said, Ruby, before she grabbed crescent rose, canteen and field cup and went to her sniper nest.

Two hours later, Ruby saw movement at the outer edge of the ruins with the unnatural way the leaves and branches moved. Ruby got ready to fire if it turned out to be a small pack of Grimm, but also being ready to take notes should it be a large pack of Grimm or a hunter team responding to her transmitter. Then a figure came out of the bushes and Ruby was unexpectedly surprised to see her after three days.

A/N: Who will this Figure be who steps out of the bushes to Ruby's position and has this figure eaten any of Ruby's mutagenic foods? findout in the next chapter.


End file.
